edennoorifandomcom-20200215-history
Andrewsarchus
Description Andrewsarchus is known only from an enormous skull (32.8 in/83 cm long and 22/56 cm wide) and pieces of bone. If Andrewsarchus was proportioned in the same manner as Mesonyx obtusidens, it had a length from the snout to the back of the pelvis of about 11 feet (3.4 m) and a height from the ground to the shoulder or middle of the back of about 6 feet (1.8 m). Its chief rival for this title is the South American short-faced bear Arctotherium, which is estimated to have weighed up to 1700 kg (3700 lb). There is as yet no complete skeleton found. As it is not known if Andrewsarchus had a robust or gracile build, the weight of the average animal is in dispute. If the build was robust, some specimens of the animal might have weighed up to 4000 pounds. However, if future fossils show that the animal was that large, this will point more to a partly herbivorous, partly scavenging lifestyle. ﻿ Shirou's History Fact The largest terrestrial carnivore to have ever lived. With its huge teeth, it was capable of crushing bones. It carried its prey around between its strong jaws. Since it was so big, it may have had trouble catching prey. Some say that it may have been a scavenger or an omnivore. However, since only the skull has ever been found. There's still a lot unknown about this creature. Chronology Wonderful World arc At the second night on the island the passengers encountered a group of Andrewsarchus. It is the first extinct animal they see on the island. From Makoto Morita's Video Camera footage Shirou Mariya estimates at least 10 people were killed at that night. The Andrewsarchus' attack caused the passengers to split into groups. The majority headed back into the plane, while the rest spread into the jungle. Raft arc Mina Mukouda, Masanori Tanaka and Masakazu Yoshimoto recognised the Andrewsarchus when Shirou showed them a picture from his Laptop. Masakazu theories that the animal won't go near the beach because of the level of living is different. Rion Akagami, Akira Sengoku and Kazuma Saji go back into the jungle in search for supply for the Raft. Kazuma smells a familiar odor and told the others to hide. A Meiolania got eating by the Andrewsarchus. Its teeths crushed the ancient turtle shell like it was nothing. They headed back to the rest of the group. Mina, Masanori and Masakazu didn't believe it at first and held a secret meeting in the jungle. Out of nowhere the Andrewsarchus attacked the trio. Kazuma and Akira saves Masakazu from the animal. The Andrewsarchus chased them to the beach. Akira and Kazuma fend the animal off while the rest put the Raft into the ocean. The Andrewsarchus broke through the defense and headed toward the Raft. Masanori was the only one to fall victim of the animal. After the attack the animal was in pain, because it accidently ate Masanori's Instant Glue. With that the Andrewsarchus left the beach. Category:Extinct Animal